Age Is More Than Just A Number
by degrassilover1011
Summary: When Clare reluctantly agrees to go to the club with her friends she ends up meeting Eli, a 19 old college student. After one too many drink and an empty room the two find the have a very big complication on their hands. Clare is pregnant. Eli and Clare learn that if they are going to raise a child together they have to get to know each but what happens when their 9 months is up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

(Clare's POV)

"Come on Clare! Let us in!" There was knocking on my door. Well, not really knocking, it was more like pounding.

I groaned as I opened the door to see Alli and Jenna. "What do you want?"

"It's time that you got over Luke." Alli said "It's been over a month."

I sigh. "We were together for six months. I think I was starting to actually fall in love with him." I held back tears.

"Well, you guys are not together anymore and it's time you got out of this house." Jenna said while smiling.

"And go where?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To this new club that is opening tonight." Jenna answers. "It's right near TU."

"How are we going to get into a club?" I asked. "We're kind of, you know, UNDERAGED!"

"Chill, girl!" Alli laughs. "I got fake I.D's. Just because we're 16 doesn't mean we can't get fake I.D's. Besides, it'll be fun!"

"I don't know if this is a good idea." I said

"You have to come!" Jenna exclaims. "It will be fun! We'll get dressed up and everything!"

"Fine. Maybe clubbing will make me forget about Luke." I said, trying to hold back tears as I said his name

"Clare, by the end of the night, you are going to be over Luke." Alli said while looking in my closet

"Why don't you go take a shower while Alli and I look for a outfit for you?" Jenna recommended

"Alright. I'll be out in a little bit." I said grabbing my towel and walking into the bathroom

I hope this night doesn't get out of hand.

(Eli's POV)

"Happy birthday bro." Drew said, walking through my door

"Thanks. So did you hear about that new club called 'Hell' that is opening tonight?" I asked.

"Definitely! Do you want to hit up?" Dallas asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. Now that I can legally drink, I want to party. And besides, it won't hurt if I got some birthday sex." I smirked slightly at the thought of a hot girl coming for me.

"Sounds like a plan." Drew said.

"It opens at 10 so let's get there around 11?" I asked Drew and Dallas for permission.

"That's cool with me." Dallas said, and Drew nodded in agreement. _This will be awesome._

(At The Club Clare's POV)

_It wasn't even 5 minutes of being in the club before Alli and Jenna left me._ I thought as I made my was to the bar.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asked

"I'm good." I said looking down at the floor

"You sure?" He asked

"Maybe I'll try a strawberry margarita." I said, looking up at him

"Coming right up." He said turning around

_I might as well try to enjoy myself if I'm going to be stuck here for a few hours_

After about 6 fruity alcohol beverages, I knew I was tipsy, some could even say drunk so I decided to get up and dance.

(Eli's POV)

"Dude how's the hunt going?" Drew asked taking seat next to me at the bar

"Not so good don't getting me wrong there a lot of attractive girls in here but none of them stand out." I told him

"Stop looking so hard. Just hit on a girl who seems so naïve she will want to hook up with you. If you do that, I guarantee no consequences." Drew said as he got up.

_Maybe he's right. Maybe-_ My thought interrupted when a cold drink was spilled on me.

"What the hell is you-" I began to say

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going." She said innocently

"It's no problem." I said as I looked at her.

_She was perfect. Everything about her especially her eyes. She looked so pure and innocent._

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yes. It's just a drink it will dry. I'm Eli, by the way." I told her

"Nice to meet you. I'm Clare." Clare said while smiling

"Has anyone ever told you that you are so beautiful?" I flirted with her.

"No." Clare said while blushing

"Well you are. How about I buy you a drink and then we go dance?" I told her

"Alright." She said smiling at me

_This is going to be so easy. She is already tipsy!_

After about an hour of dancing I decide it was time to get some

"Hey do you want to go somewhere a little quieter?" I asked as I extend my hand out to her

"Sure." Clare said as she grabbed my hand

(Clare's POV)

I can't believe I met someone like Eli. He is amazing. I guess going off with him won't be a bad idea.

The moment I walked into the dark room with him was the moment everything changed for me.

"Mmm." I moaned as Eli began to kiss my neck as his hand made it way to my chest.

'I would have never let Luke do this to me but something about Eli made everything seem right.'

Before I knew it, clothes were lost and I was losing my virginity. Something that I would lose on my wedding night. At first, the pain was unbearable but soon the pain was over, and all I could feel was pure pleasure. Then it was all over.

"That was amazing." Eli exhaled. We were both panting and taking deep breaths.

"It really was." I said

"We should do this again sometime." Eli said, handing me his number.

I smiled. "I want you to have this" I handed him my purity ring. He smirked and we both got dressed. He got dressed first, and he left the room. _Wow, he is sexy._

After I got dressed, I went to find Jenna and Alli so we could leave.

_I am never going to forget this night._

_Please Review._


	2. Chapter 2

(Six Weeks Later, Clare's POV)

"How long has it been?" I asked pacing back and fourth

"Two minutes." Alli said looking at her watch

"Okay." I said handing her the stick that would determine my fate

"It's positive." Alli said looking up at me

"Ugh. How could I be so stupid?" I asked, mentally slapping myself.

"You're not stupid. You just made a mistake and didn't think about the consequences. We've all done that before, haven't we, Jenna?" Alli asked while rubbing my back

"Alli's right. I've been in your position before and it might not be fun but you have options at least." Jenna said

"Maybe should call this Eli person before she start making decisions." Alli suggested

"What if I'm not pregnant?" I tried to calm myself down. "I mean, pregnancy tests aren't 100 percent accurate."

"Clare this is the third one you've tried. Clear blue, E.P.T, First Response, they all agree you are pregnant." Alli told me

"Oh god." I groaned place my face in my hands

"We know guys can really be douche bags." Jenna said sitting next to me

"Actually, no. He seemed nice from what I remember." I admitted

"But he didn't exactly stick around to talk, did he?" Alli asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No but he did give me his number." I said, getting up and walking over to my vanity

"Do you want to tell him?" Jenna asked

"I don't know but he did get me into this mess so he should take some responsibility for it." I said

"Then you should call him." Alli said handing me my cellphone

"You're right." I said taking it out of her hand and began dialing the number. After about three rings he picked up.

"Hi. There's no easy to say this but we met a few weeks ago and we had sex and I'm pregnant." I told him. There was no response, and I was afraid that I had hit voicemail instead. But, nope, I didn't hear any annoying "Hi, this is Eli. I can't get to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I call you back as soon as possible." or something of that sort.

"Please say something!" I pleaded, waiting for his response

(Eli's POV, At Eli's House)

"Eli are you okay?" Drew asked as my phone slipped out of my hand

"Why don't we meet at The Dot in an half hour." I told Clare as I picked up my phone

"Dude what's wrong?" Drew asked once I got off of my phone

"It's Clare, the girl I hooked up with on my birthday. She's pregnant." I told him sitting down on the couch

"Are you serious? What were you thinking? How could you be so irresponsible?" Drew asked

"I was thinking that I wanted to get laid and I did use a condom but it might have broke." I admitted

"So now you've gotten a girl that you don't even know pregnant?" Drew asked

"Yes, but maybe not. She could slept with some other guy after me." I said

"Well you need to go find out, like, right now." Drew said

"I'm going to." I said as I left my room

(At The Dot)

"Are you really pregnant?" I asked as Clare sat at the table

"I took three pregnancy tests, and they were all positive, so I'm pretty sure I am. I made an appointment so I will know for sure soon." Clare told me

"How are you so certain that it's mine?" I asked

"You are the only person I slept with that night." She told me

"You were pretty drunk though." I said

"I would have remembered sleeping with someone else. Sleeping with you was a pretty big deal to me. I'm pregnant with your baby Eli." Clare told me

"This can not be happening." I said

"It might be hard for you but it's going to be a hell of a lot harder for me. I start my junior year of high school next week." Clare said

"Wait high school. How old are you?" I asked

"16." She revealed

"Oh god." I groaned

"What's wrong?" Clare asked

"I'm a rapist. I'm a freaking rapist." I said, mentally slapping myself for being so irresponsible.

"Excuse me?" Clare asked.

"I'm 19, meaning I'm an adult and your a minor and we had sex and now your pregnant." I explained

"But you didn't rape me. We both consented." Clare said

"You know what?! This doesn't matter because I want you to get an abortion. I can't let you ruin my life with a kid I don't want at all. So do us both a favor an just get an abortion." I told her as I got up. Flames were in my green eyes.

"Okay I will. I wouldn't want to burden you so I'll do it." Clare said

"Good." I said

"Goodbye Eli." Clare said

(Clare's POV At Alli's House)

"How did it go with Eli?" Alli asked as she opened the door

"It was terrible. I found out that he is 19, and to make things worse, he wants me to get an abortion." I told her

"Oh my god! That's unbelievable." Alli exclaimed

"Tell me about it." I mumbled

"Are you going to get an abortion?" Jenna asked

"No. When told that he wanted me to do that, I thought for a moment that it would take all my problems away, but really it won't. Luke and I will still be broken up and I still won't be a virgin. So I'm not going to do it. I'm keeping my baby." I told them

"I can tell you from experience that it's really hard and I couldn't handle it, but you're not me." Jenna said

"I understand but I think I can do this and tomorrow I'm going to the doctor's to confirm that I'm pregnant." I said

"After that are you going to tell your mom and Glen?" Alli asked

"I think so." I said

(Eli's POV At Drew's House)

"When I said handle it, I didn't mean to tell her to get an abortion!" Drew yelled

"Keep it down! Your mom is upstairs and I don't want her to hear that I got a girl pregnant and then told her to get an abortion." I explained

"Who did you get pregnant?" Adam asked

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dallas asked

"I just found out today and her name is Clare Edwards." I told them

"Wait did you just say Clare Edwards? I know her! She goes to my school she's actually a pretty good friend of mine." Adam revealed

"Eli please don't tell me you got a high schooler pregnant." Drew said

"I did and she's actually 16." I said

"Like that makes anything better. You basically raped her." Drew exclaimed

"Eli, you told this Clare girl to get an abortion." Dallas repeated. "You have to be kidding right?"

"No I was pretty serious when I told her." I admitted

"Eli, you don't say that to a girl. I've been in your position with Vanessa and I know for a fact that trying to get a girl to do is easier said than done." Dallas explained

"So what your saying is I'm going to be a dad no matter what I say to her?" I asked

"No what I'm say is you need to talk to Clare before she make a life changing decision." Dallas said

"I'll call her tomorrow then." I said

"You better." Dallas said

_What have I gotten myself into? I only thought that night would be a night full of pleasure. I didn't expect it to turn out like this. What am I going to do?_

_Please Review._


	3. Chapter 3

(The Next Day Clare's POV)

I woke up with a terrible urge to throw up the next morning. To make things even worse, Eli had texted me saying that he wanted to meet at the Dot so that we could talk at noon. Sadly, that happened to be right before my doctor's appointment.

"Clare are you alright? I heard you throwing up in there." Jake asked as I walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm fine and I wasn't throwing up." I lied, flashing him a forced smile before I headed back to my room.

"Then what was that sound?" Jake asked, raising his eyebrow.

"None of your business." I said angrily, slamming my door shut.

I put on a light blue cami, a pink button down shirt and dark blue jeans with white nikes. After I had gotten dressed, I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11:45. I shuddered slightly. It was time to head to the Dot and meet up with Eli. When I got there, I saw that Eli was sitting by a table near the window.

"You wanted me to meet you here." I said as I took a seat.

"I wanted to tell you that I was wrong to say those things to you." Eli said

"You think." I said being sarcastic

"Yeah," Eli scratched his neck nervously. "It wasn't really my best idea. But, either way, did you do it?"

"Of course not. It's my choice and you're not going to tell me what do." I told him

"You're right and I'm sorry." Eli said

"You should be Eli. I don't think you understand what I am going through right now." I said

"I understand and I am willing to take you to your appointment." Eli offered

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, it's the least I can do." Eli said.

_I think he can do more than that, _I thought. But, I just accepted it. At least he was back to his senses.

"Alright." I said getting up.

As Eli drove me to my appointment, all I could think about was my pregnancy. What will I do if I really am pregnant? How am I going to support a baby while I am high school? Is Eli going to even help?

"Clare, we're here." Eli said as he parked the car

"Alright." I said, getting out of his car.

After going to the main office to check myself, I waited patiently until the doctor called me in.

"Eli, do you want to come in with me?" I asked

"Sure." Eli said getting up and following me

Once I got into the room, I sat down and looked around. The doctor next to me had a name tag, 'Dr. Lockwood'. He was looking at a clipboard."So it says here that you think your pregnant?" Dr. Lockwood asked

"Yes. I took about eight pregnancy tests and they were all positive." I told him

"When is the last time you had sexual intercourse?" He asked

"About six weeks ago." I said

"Alright. I am going to give you ultrasound and then we will go from there." Dr. Lockwood said

"Okay." I said

"Can you lie down right here?" He asked

After I laid down on my back as the doctor squeezed blue gel on to my bare stomach. At first when I looked at the screen I didn't see anything but then something ever small appeared on the screen.

"What you're looking at right now is your baby." He said

"Oh my God." I said looking at my unborn child. I was petrified.

_This is really happening to me._

"Would like a picture?" Dr. Lockwood asked

"Yes just one." I said

"Alright I'll go print that out for you." He smiled at me. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Eli do you think you could take me home?" I asked as I wiped the blue gel off of my stomach.

"Sure, why not?" Eli said, smiling. But before I knew it, a wave of nausea hit me and I ran into the bathroom.

(Eli's POV)

_My life is screwed._ I thought myself as Clare ran into the bathroom

"Where did Clare go?" Dr. Lockwood asked as he came back into the room

"The bathroom." I said pointing at the door

"Could you give her this when she gets out?" He asked as he handed me the picture of the sonogram

"Of course." I said, accepting it. I internally rolled my eyes.

_Out of all the girls I could have slept with that night it had to be a 16 year old_

"Is that the picture?" Clare asked as she walked out of the bathroom

"Yes it is." I said handing it to her

As we made our way to the car I noticed that Clare had yet to take her eyes off of the picture.

"I can't believe this is our unborn child." Clare said

"You mean your unborn child." I said as I started to drive to her house

"Excuse me?" Clare asked

"I only agreed to take you to the doctor's to confirm if your pregnant or not," I explained. "Apparently you are so my work is done."

Clare chuckled. "You have to be kidding me! You are the one that got me pregnant in the first place!"

"Your point being?" I asked.

"This is your responsibility too." Clare said.

"I already told you that I don't want this thing." I said.

"You know what, Eli? I am not going to even fight with you over this." Clare said. "I am having this baby and that's that, no matter if you like it or not."

The rest of the car remained silent until we arrived at Clare's house.

"Thanks for the ride." Clare said. She shifted awkwardly as she got out of the car.

(Clare's POV)

"Mom, Glen, Jake anyone home?" I asked as I walked into the house

"It's just me." Jake said as he walked downstairs. "Your mom and my dad went to some place."

"Oh, okay, well I'm going to be in my room." I said trying to walk past him but he was blocking me

"What's that in your hand?" Jake asked, but before I could say anything Jake removed the sonogram photo out of my hand

"Give that back!" I demanded but I already knew that it was too late. His eyes looked like it could bulge out of his skull any second now.

"You-you're pregnant?" Jake asked looking me in the eye

"Yes." I admitted

"Is it Luke's?" Jake asked

"No." I responded

"Then who's is it?" Jake asked

"I meet this guy named Eli a few weeks at this club. I was really drunk and we had sex. Eli is the father and wants nothing to do with me. I lost my virginity to him and he wants nothing to do with me." I said before bursting into tears

"Clare everything is going to be okay." Jake said as he tried to comfort me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"My mom is going to kill me once she finds out." I exclaimed.

"Maybe you don't have to tell her right away." Jake said

"What do you mean?" I asked wiping away my tears

"You could wait to tell her. Just until after you start school and then tell her." Jake suggested

"I guess I could do that." I said. I considered the idea. I considered the idea so much. I don't tell her now, don't get killed now. The idea was a good idea. And I liked it.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

(Two Days Later, Clare's POV)

As I looked in my mirror I couldn't stop myself from staring down at my stomach. I didn't have a baby bump yet which was good but in few months I won't have that luxury anymore. I only have four days before school starts and Jake will be off at TU and I'll just be here alone. I really wish I knew what to do.

My thoughts were interrupted when Jake walked into my room.

"Guess people don't knock anymore?" I spat sarcastically

"Sorry I forgot. I just want to give this before leave tomorrow. I thought it might be helpful." Jake told me as he handed me a book called 'What To Expect When You're Expecting'.

"Thank you." I smile at him. "I really appreciate this." I hugged him for a few seconds, before backing off and putting the book on my desk.

"Also I wanted you to know that I found this in the mail." Jake said, holding out an envelope.

"Crap that's my medical bill." I said taking the envelope out of his hand

"I don't think Helen knows about it yet but she is going find out eventually. I think maybe you should tell her." Jake advised

"But you told me that I should just wait to tell her." I reminded him. _If he tells me to tell my parents about this, I am going to yell "HYPOCRITE!"_

"I know but then I started thinking its better to tell Helen sooner rather than later." Jake suggested. _Hypocrite._

"She going to be so disappointed with me." I said in a worried tone as my eyes started to water

"But she will get over it because she loves you." Jake reassured me

I smile. "You're right. She does love me and she going to have to accept the fact that her 16 year old daughter is pregnant." I said determinately as I headed for the door and down the stairs. As I walked into the living room I saw my mother and Glenn.

"Mom there's something I need to tell you and it's really important." I told her, wearing a serious look on my face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"This came in the mail for you. It's from the hospital." I told her, handing her the envelope in her hand.

"Why were you at the hospital?" She asked as worry covered her face

"I went to the hospital to find out if I was pregnant." I look at her, and the worry was instantly replaced with concern. I take a deep breath. "And I am."

"What did you just say?" She asked

"I just said that I'm pregnant." I told her

"How is this even possible? When did you and Luke even do it? Is this why he broke up with you?" She kept throwing questions at me, and I found it hard to answer all of them.

"It's possible to get to pregnant after you have sex with someone." I say. "And it's not Luke. We never even had sex."

"Then who is the father?" Glenn asked

"The father is Eli." I confessed. "I met him at a club and we got drunk and then hooked up and now I'm pregnant and he wants nothing to me because he doesn't want me to ruin his amazing college life." I could feel tears just waiting to burst out of my eyes.

"He's in college. How old is he?" Helen asked

"He's 19." I told her

"He raped you! He took advantage of you and now he doesn't want to own up to his responsibilities!" Helen declared. "He is not going to get away with this."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"He is going to pay for what he did to you." She growled

"Mom I know what you suggesting and you can't do that to him! He is the father of my unborn child." I told her.

"Then what do you suppose I do?" She asked

"Maybe you could meet him and his parent and then we can all decide what is the right thing to do." I suggested

"That sound like a great suggestion Clare." Glenn said

"I'll call Eli and invite him and his family over for dinner." I said pulling out my phone

I dialed Eli's number and surprisingly he answered my call and after 15 long minutes of begging and pleading, I finally got Eli to agree to come to my house for dinner at 7.

(At Dinnertime)

"Mom can you please try to be civil with Eli and his family when they get here?" I asked as I helped her set up the table

"I will try my best." Helen said

"Thank you." I said as I heard the door bell ring so I went to go answer the door.

"I brought my parents here like you begged me to do." Eli said walking into my house

"Eli, don't be so rude." Eli's mother scolded. "Introduce us."

Eli groaned. "Clare, this is my mother Cece," He motioned to his mother. "and my father Bullfrog." He motioned to his father.

"It's nice to meet you. Dinner is almost ready so you can go take a seat in the dining room." I said as I head for the stairs and into Jake's room

"His parents are here." I told him

"Are you nervous?" Jake asked

"Of course I am. They are about to find out that their son had sex with a 16 year old and now she pregnant with his child." I said as my eyes began to water

"Clare, it's going to be okay. We'll go downstairs have dinner and when you're ready, you will tell his parents that your pregnant." Jake comforted me.

"Alright." I sigh. "I just hope they don't react badly." Jake and I walked out of his room downstairs and into the dining room, taking a seat next to Eli's mother and father.

"Clare I was just telling Eli's parents about how Jake is going to be attending TU with Eli this year." Helen said

"I was just about to ask where you will be going this year Clare." Cece said, turning to me.

"I'm only 16 so I won't be going to college for another two years." I told her

"Oh." Cece said, looking surprised

"Can we just address the elephant in the room? Why were we invited here?" Bullfrog asked

"I needed to tell you something." I said

"No you don't." Eli said glaring at me

"Yes I do. I thought you both should know that I'm pregnant and Eli's the father." I said

"Eli is this true?" Cece asked

"She is pregnant but I doubt that it's mine." Eli said

"This baby is yours." I told him. "I was a virgin when we had sex."

"Are you serious?" Eli asked.

I nod. "Yes and I'm going to keep the baby, and even though Eli wants nothing to do with me, I just thought you should know that you're going to have a grandchild."

Bullfrog and CeCe exchange a look.

"Eli is going to help you regardless if he likes it or not." Bullfrog said.

Eli scoffed. "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not, and if you don't help her, we are going to cut you off." Bullfrog told him firmly.

"It's up to you. Help her or get cut off." Cece said

"I'll help her." Eli said much to my surprise. I could tell it wasn't exactly willingly, though. He still had that 'I don't want to do this, but I guess I have to' face.

_This is going to be long eight months._

_Please Review. I promise the next chapter will be even better. Spoiler Alert: Clare encounters Luke for the first time since their break up._


	5. Chapter 5

Please read the note at the bottom it is important.

(Four Days Later Clare's POV)

As I walked down the halls of Degrassi and to my locker, all I could think of was if I was really going to be able to go to Columbia after I'm done with high school. Ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of attending Columbia. But how am I going to do that if I'm going to be raising my baby? I have to do what is best for me and the baby and if that mean I have to stay in Toronto then so be it. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I found myself face to face with someone I wanted to avoid.

"Hi Luke." I said, flashing him a fake smile.

"Hey." Luke replied.

There was an awkward pause, and I knew that we would have to be forced to make small talk. "How was Florida?" I ask a little hesitantly. "I know its must have felt good to be back home."

"It was really fun. Becky and I worked as swim instructors at one of the camps." Luke told me.

"That sounds great." I said.

"So how was your summer?" Luke asked

"Let me think." I replied 'Let's see you broke up with me after six months of dating because you thought it was best if we saw other people which lead to me feeling heartbroken so my two best friends decide to take to a club which is where I got drunk and then met a guy I would later lose my virginity to and then six weeks later find I was pregnant with his child so I guess my summer was.' "Eventful. I had a really eventful summer." I told him

"I hope these events were good." Luke said.

"I think that's debatable." I said

"Maybe we could debate it over coffee sometime?" Luke asked. 'He can't be serious!'

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I told him.

"Come on!" Luke whined. "It's not like it's a date! It's just two friends talking."

"If you put it that way, then sure." I said

"How about this Friday at the Dot after school?" Luke asked.

"I'll be there." I said closing my locker. I watch as he walked down the hall.

"Did Luke just ask you out?" Jenna asked as I turn around

"No. He just asked me to get coffee with him on Friday." I told her

"Well your obviously not getting coffee right cause it's not good for the you know what." Jenna said whispering the last part

"I know." I said

"So has Eli called you yet?" She asked

"Nope and I don't expect him to since he only going to do because his parents are going to force him to." I told her

"You really don't deserve to be treated like this by him." She said

"I know I don't but it's okay because I can see that somewhere deep down in him Eli is a good guy." I said

"I hope your right now let's get going or we're going to be late for biology on the first day." Jenna said

(Later that Day Eli's POV)

"So I'm assuming your classes start tomorrow." Dallas said walking into our dorm

"They do." I said sitting up on the couch

"Have you called Clare yet and asked her how she is doing?" Dallas said sitting cross from me

"No and do I really have to she would have called if something happened to that thing growing inside of her." I said

"That thing growing inside of her is your child and like it or not it's going to be here in eight months. Eli, you really need to start taking responsibility for your actions." Dallas told me

"This is coming from the guy that sees his kid every other week." I said

"At least I am putting in the effort to take care of my kid." Dallas said

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Eli you don't get it if I could I would take care of Rocky all of the time but I can't right now and your kid might not be born yet but you can still help by supporting Clare because I know even though she might not always say but she does need you to be there for her through this pregnancy. I wasn't there for Vanessa when she was pregnant and I still regret not being there when she needed me the most which is why I am trying so hard to be a good dad now." Dallas told me

I sigh. "I guess your right. I have to go I'll be back later." I said picking up my phone and keys and headed out the door

(At Clare's House Eli's POV)

When I arrived at Clare's I was surprised that her mom invited me in the house and told me to wait for Clare to get home so I waited for a good half an hour and then I saw Clare come through that door.

"Eli what are you doing here?" Clare asked putting her bag down

"I came to see how you were doing. So how are you feeling?" I asked

"Alright beside the fact that I have morning sickness everyday but I guess that natural." Clare said sitting down next to me

"I'm sorry about that." I said

"Don't be." she says. "It's not your fault."

I sigh. "But in a way it is. It's my fault that you're pregnant. I should have been more careful."

Clare looked slightly stunned. She probably wasn't expecting the apology. But she smiles afterwards. "I accept your apology, but it's not your fault that the condom broke." Clare said

I smile gratefully. "You're right but I wanted to also wanted to tell you something." I said

"What's that?" Clare asked

"When we had sex I had a feeling your were a virgin." I admitted

"You did?" Clare asked

"You really tight when we did it so I had a feeling." I told her

"So why did you deny the fact that you are the father?" Clare asked

"I guess I wasn't ready to accept the fact that I was going to be a father at 19 but I am now and I ready to take full responsibility for it." I told her

"Could you not call the baby that?" Clare asked

"I'm sorry. I want you to know that I'm going to be here for you through your whole pregnancy and I'm going to be here for you when our baby is born and even afterward." I said

"Are your parents making you do this?" Clare asked

"No. This is all me I want to be there for every doctor's appointment and every baby class." I said

"I would really appreciate you doing that." Clare said looking me in the eye

"One last thing. I think for the baby's sake it would be best if we got to know each other better since we are going to be raising a child together." I said

"I agree with you." Clare said

"So I think it would be best if you came and stayed with me at my dorm you know just for the weekends of course." I suggested

"I think that would be alright. I just have to talk to my mom about it but I think that would be fine." Clare said

"Great just text me and if she says its alright then I'll come pick you up on Friday." Eli said getting up

"Alright." Clare said

"I will hopefully see you on Friday." I said heading out the door

"Friday it is." Clare said before I left

(Clare's POV)

As I closed the door and I remember something.

"Crap. Did he just say Friday?" I asked aloud

I need a new beta reader for the time being so please PM me if you are willing to do that for me I would really appreciate that also tell me what you want to see in the next chapter by reviewing or PMing me. Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

(Two Days Later Clare POV At Her House)

"Are you sure you want to get coffee with Luke tomorrow?" Alli asked for the 100th time as I started to pack for the weekend.

"Yes I'm sure," I answer for the 100th time. "It's not like it's a date. We are just catching up. That's all. It'll practically be like two friends talking."

"You don't like him still, do you?" Jenna asked, handing me a shirt.

"No I don't I am over him I've been over him since that night." I said, placing my hand on my stomach to send Alli and Jenna a message on what I meant.

"I guess it's true, what they say." Jenna said. "You have to get under somebody to get over somebody."

"If you say so." I said going back to packing.

"Clare, be honest." Alli asked, sighing a little. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" I asked, but once that came out of my mouth, I knew exactly what she was going to say

"Losing your virginity to Eli and getting pregnant." Alli said

I sighed. "I don't regret it I just which it could have happened in better circumstances and with being pregnant I just think it would be if I were older so I could be more prepare but I don't regret it. I love this baby and I know that when he or she comes I will be ready." I admitted

"Well, I guess that's good." Alli said

"I can't believe your Mom is letting you stay at his dorm every weekend." Jenna said

"It's only until the baby is born." I pointed out

"But doesn't he have roommates?" Jenna asked

"Yes. He has two, Dallas and Drew." I tilted my head slightly. "Actually, we sort of know Drew."

"How would we know him?" Alli asked

"He's Adam's step-brother." I told her. "You know, the one that is never there when we're over his house which is why we never met him."

"Oh. I get it! So that must mean that Adam knows that your pregnant." Jenna stated

"How would he know? I haven't told him yet." I pointed out

"You might have not told him but that doesn't mean Drew didn't and if Adam knows I don't think he would say anything about it. He's probably waiting for you to tell him yourself." Alli said.

"Speaking of which, when are you going to start telling people?" Jenna asked

"I'm waiting until I'm ten weeks." I told them. "By then I will be able to hear the baby's heart beat and I just want make sure that everything is alright."

"That sounds like a good plan." Jenna said

"Jenna look at the time!" Alli exclaimed, looking at her watch, her eyes widened from shock. "We have to go or we're going to be late for curfew."

"Clare we'll see you tomorrow." Jenna said as Alli and her walked out of the door and my mom entered

"Clare can I talk to you for a moment?" Helen asked knocking on the door

"Of course mom what is?" I asked as I sat down on my bed

"I got a call today from Darcy." Helen said

"You did? What did she say?" I asked

"She said that the hospital she was helped build is almost finished and that she will be back next month just in time for your birthday." Helen told me

I beamed. "That's amazing! I haven't seen her in almost three years! Wait, you didn't tell her, did you?"

"No I thought you might want to her yourself." Helen said

"I do. I'm just worried about how she will react when I tell her." I said

"Don't be. Your sister might be surprised but I know she will support you just like I am." Helen said, smiling at me.

"Thank you. I love you mom." I said hugging her.

"I love you too." Helen said, returning the hug and rubbing my back

(The Next Day After school At The Dot)

"I'm sorry I'm late I had to stop by my house first." I said as I sat down at the table that Luke was at.

"It's alright I ordered your favorite a carmel iced latte with whip cream." Luke said. I swear he is trying way too hard to get me back. I scoff internally. Like he would.

"I appreciate you doing that but I stopped drinking all things with caffeine." I told him. It wasn't exactly a lie. I can't drink anything like that until after the baby is born.

"Why did you do that?" Luke asked

"Jenna and Alli got me into this healthy eating thing and I guess it just stuck with me." I lied. He was the last person I wanted to know about my pregnancy.

"Oh well do you want me to order you something else?" Luke asked

"No thank you I'm fine." I said. "So tell me while you were in Florida did you meet any new girls?"

"I did, but none of them were as amazing as you." Luke said placing his hand over mine

"Luke don't start." I said, moving my hand away

"Why not?" Luke asked

"Because you were the one that broke up with me because you wanted to see other people." I reminded him

Luke sighed. "I regret doing that." He then looked me in the eye. "I miss you Clare."

"I don't know what to say." I admitted. I was slightly flustered with everything that was going on right now. My life right now is just WAY too complicated. And this just added to the load.

"Say you'll take me back." Luke said

"I-" I was cut off by a familiar voice

"Clare what are you doing?" Eli said walking over to the table. Thank god he is here! But why is he here?

"Eli what are you doing here?" I asked

"I asked you first." Eli said

"I was catching up with a friend of mine." I said

"We were more than just friends. I'm her boyfriend." Luke said

"Ex-boyfriend. Luke is my ex-boyfriend. He broke up with me." I said

"So your the ex." Eli said raising a eyebrow

"And you are?" Luke asked

"Eli the fa-" I cut off Eli before he told Luke our secret

"Eli's my friend we met this summer. You know what I'm going to go Luke I'll see you at school." I said

I walked out of The Dot and to my car and drove home where Eli had met up with me at.

"What the hell was?" I asked walking to the car door and unlocking it

"I don't know what you are talking about." Eli said

"Let me remind you. You were being jealous." I said opening the door

"I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to do that I just don't feel comfortable with you hanging out with your ex-boyfriend." Eli said

"Why is that?" I asked grabbing my bag

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't."

"Well whatever let's get going." I said walking to his car

As we drove to TU I felt like things got awkward.

"So tell me about your roommates how long have known them?" I asked

"I've known Dallas and Drew since high school." Eli said

I smiled. "That's nice. Eli do you think that we can get some food I'm hungry?"

"Of course what do you want?" Eli said

"I'm kind of craving a burger." I told him

"I know this great place that you might like." Eli said

Eli drove to this cafe called Aroma and I guess I was hungrier than I thought cause I ended up cause I ended up ordering a lot of food. While I was eating Eli gave me this strange look.

"Why are you giving me that look? You've never seen a pregnant girl eat before?" I asked taking a sip of my milkshake

"No." Eli said taking a bite out of his burger

"You'll get used to it." I said

"I guess I will." Eli said smiling at me

"I thought you should know that I have a appointment in three weeks." I told him

"What day and what time?" Eli asked

"Saturday at 11." I told him

"Alright you'll be with me so I'll take you." Eli said

"Thank you." I said

"Eli I have some questions?" I asked

"Ask away." Eli said

"When we had sex did you have any STDs?" I asked

"No I am clean." Eli answered

"How many have you slept with?" I asked

"Five." Eli said

"Do you have any disability that could affect the baby?" I asked

"Yes just one. I'm bipolar. I promise it's under control I take my medication and see my therapist weekly." Eli told me

"Alright that's good to know. I'm happy you're being honest with me." I said

"There's no use in lying." Eli said

"You're right." I replied and finished up eating my food

(At The Dorm)

"So this is my dorm and I guess you can stay in my room it's the first door on the left." Eli said

"Where will you sleep?" I asked

"On the couch." Eli said after he said that I suddenly felt sick

"Oh crap." I said running toward the bathroom and start to throw up everything that was in my stomach

"So I guess Eli's baby mama is here." I heard a voice say as I stood up and took out a piece of gum

"You must be Drew." I said walking out of the bathroom

"And you must be Clare." Drew smirked. "I heard a lot about you."

"I hope it was good." I said.

"Of course! You're my brother's best friend." Drew said

"Eli, Where's Dallas?" I asked

"Dallas isn't here every weekend." Eli said

"Oh well I'm going to go take a nap alright." I said walking to Eli's room. "See ya guys."

Eli and Drew waved at me, and I plopped on Eli's bed, snuggling into his blanket and pillow. His bed smelled just like him. And it was a great scent.

(Eli's POV)

"Dude why didn't you tell me that she was that hot?" Drew asked

"I didn't think it was necessary!" I told him. "Plus you have a girlfriend that goes to school with her."

"I was just saying. Do you think something could happen between the two of you?" Drew asked

"No we are just two people that just had a one-night stand result in a unplanned pregnancy." I explained

"I was just asking." Drew said. But, by the way he was looking at me, I knew he meant more. I didn't want to stress on it though. Because I already knew what he was going to say.

I hope everyone liked seeing Eli get a little bit jealous. Please Review. The next chapter will take place three weeks later so Clare will be ten weeks pregnant. If you have any questions PM me and Review telling me what you want to see in the next chapter or if you just like the story. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Before you goes on to read the story I would like thank everyone for review this story is already at 50 reviews so thank you everyone and please keep it up.

(Three Weeks Later Eli's POV)

"How long is Clare going to be in the bathroom?" Drew asked, pacing back and forth impatiently.

I sighed. "I don't know. Her morning sickness has been getting worse which means she is going to be in the bathroom for a long time."

"Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with Clare. But her being in the bathroom for a long period of time is really starting to become a inconvenience for me, because I can only hold my piss in for only so long." Drew said just as Clare walked out of the bathroom

"Drew, the bathroom is all yours." Clare said, walking toward the fridge. Drew sighed in relief as he dashed into the bathroom. I, however, follow Clare.

"Clare can I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure." Clare said grabbing a water bottle and sitting down on the couch next to me

"Lately I have noticed that your morning sickness is getting worse and I was wondering if there is anything I can do to make it better." I asked

"There's nothing you can do. I've absolutely no control of it and it just happens." Clare said as her voice started to crack

"It's okay. Sometimes you can't control things that happened." I said trying to relax her.

"But that's not only thing!" Clare exclaimed. "I feel like I have no control of my body. I've gained five pounds already, I'm hungry all the time now, and all of my clothes are too tight."

And then she started to break down and cry. 'The one thing I cannot deal with is a girl crying. Why does she have to cry?'

"Um don't worry about it Clare." I say hesitantly. "Is there anything you feel comfortable enough to wear to your appointment?"

"I might have one thing." Clare said, wiping her tears and walking into my room. At the same time she left, Drew and Dallas walked in.

"You handle that situation well." Drew said

"She could have been a lot worse." Dallas said

"What the hell are you both talking back?" I asked

"Clare just had a mood swing." Dallas pointed out

"That was not a mood swing. Clare just got a little upset." I said

"Trust me, that was a mood swing. I know because Vanessa used to get them all the time when she was pregnant." Dallas said

"Haven't you read that book she always has with her?" Drew asked

"No." I said

"I think you should because what you saw was only a glimpse of what is to come over the next few months." Drew said

"Eli I'm ready to go." Clare said coming out of the room

'My eyes were quickly drawn to her body. She was wearing sweatpants, a tight v-neck tee shirt that seemed to hug every curve on her body and a hoodie. But the thing that seemed to grab most of my attention was the size of her chest. I could tell that she had definitely grown.'

"Can you guys quit staring?" Clare asked zipping up her hoodie

"Sorry. Let's get going." I said grabbing my keys

(At The Appointment Clare's POV)

"Clare how have you been feeling lately?" Dr. Lockwood asked

"Pretty good besides the fact that I have morning sickness all the time." I told her

"That's perfectly normal but it should start to stop as you get closer to the end of your first trimester." Dr. Lockwood told me

"That's good to hear." I said, cracking a smile.

"Can you lift up your shirt so we can get started?" He asked

"We get to hear the baby's heartbeat today right?" I asked looking over at Eli

"That's correct." He said moving the wand around on my stomach it took a moment but he point out the baby and told us that the baby was about the size of a small grapefruit but by the time I am thirteen weeks the baby will be the size of a normal grapefruit. Then he pushed a button on the screen and suddenly Eli and I were able to hear our baby's heartbeat and it was the most amazing sound I had over heard.

"Your baby as a very healthy heartbeat." Dr. Lockwood said as I stated to wipe the tears away from my eyes

"I'm happy that it does. Clare has been taking really good care of herself since she found out about the baby." Eli told the doctor.

"She should keep doing that and make sure that she take her vitamins everyday. Now I am going to go get your picture and you should make appointment in four weeks from now." Dr. Lockwood said walking out of the room

"How are you feeling right now?" Eli asked while hand me a pater towel

"I feel like kind of scared." I admitted, standing up and wiping my stomach off. "This is really happening. We're really going to be parents."

"But we will be ready when he or she gets here." Eli said determinately

"I hope we are." I said

"We will be now you go make the appointment and I will get the picture when the doctor comes back." Eli said

(In The Car)

"Eli how are we going to support the baby financially?" I asked him

"I don't want you to worry about that." Eli said. "I will take care of that."

"How are you going to do that?" I pushed to figure out how. I mean, I want to take care of the baby. I wouldn't want to give it up for adoption just because we don't have enough money.

"I will explain it to you later." Eli said. "Now unbuckle your seat belt. We're at the mall."

"Why are we here?" I asked him, getting out of the car

"You said your clothes weren't fitting you, so I'm taking you shopping." Eli said handing me his credit card

"I don't know about this." I said, trying to give him back the card. "I don't want to waste your money."

"Clare I insist it's my fault your in this situation so let me at least buy some clothes for you." Eli said

I smile. "Alright but it is not your fault so stop saying that"

'I am really starting to like this new side of Eli.'

"While your picking things out to buy, could you get something to wear to lunch with my mom today?" Eli said

"Excuse me?" I said turning around

"We're having lunch with my mom at my house today." Eli said

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier like last week?" I asked him, alarmed

"I know it's really short notice but my mom wants to see you again." Eli said

"Does your mom even like me?" I asked. "I mean the first time we met it was to tell about the you know what."

"It was her idea so I'm pretty sure she likes you." Eli said.

"If you say so." I said unsurely, going back to shopping.

I ended spending 600 dollars worth of clothes but Eli didn't even seem to care and he carried all of my bags to the car even though I said I could carry some of the bags. As we were driving the car ride was pretty quiet but I did notice that Eli seemed to be heading for Northern Toronto which happened to be the richest part of Toronto. Then we went into a gated community and parked in front of a very large mansion.

"You're rich." I stated, getting out of the car. "That explains a lot." At least I know the baby will be financially taken care of.

"Is it that obvious?" Eli asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"It's not something I like to brag about it." Eli said walking to the door of his house, err, mansion.

"Eli did you bring Clare with you?" I heard Cece ask

"Yes I did mom." Eli said as I walk inside

"Clare it is so nice to see you again." Cece said hugging me

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Goldsworthy." I said

"Please call me Cece." She said

"What's for lunch?" Eli asked

"I made some hamburgers. They're in the kitchen. Clare and I will be in there in a minute." Cece said

Eli walked to the kitchen and it was just me and Cece

"How has he been treating you?" Cece asked

"Eli has been really helpful and kind." I coo. "He's been doing helping with everything. In fact, he just took me to my doctor's appointment this morning."

"How was that?" She asked

"We got to hear the baby's heartbeat which was amazing." I said

"I'm happy to hear that." Cece said

Cece seemed to be a very sweet woman and she seemed to be very interested with baby which was understandable since I am carrying her first grandchild and before we left she told me to come by again so that I can send some more time with her.

"My mom seemed to really like you." Eli said as we were driving back to campus

"I hope she did. I wanted to remind you that next week you don't need to come pick me up because my friends are throw me a birthday party for me since I am turning 17 next week and my sister is coming back in town so I am going to be staying home for the next couple of weeks since I haven't seen her in two years." I told him

"That's alright." Eli said

"Just so you know you, Dallas, and Drew are welcome to come if you want it's going to be at my friend's loft so I could text you the address later." I told him

"I'll definitely come, and I will ask Dallas and Drew what they're doing next week." Eli said

The next chapter will take place one week later and Darcy will be making her debut and Clare will have her party but she will also start revealing to her friends that she is pregnant. Please Review and tell me what you want to see happen in the next chapter as well as what you want to see later in the story. I love get your ideas so please review them to me or PM me. Don't forget to Review.


End file.
